Flames
by CutiePewDiePie
Summary: What if Jet was taken to the Fire nation by Iroh after his village was burned to the ground in front of his eyes? Will he find the love of his life in his new home or just a worse life? - A RP with Bloody-Red-Scar
1. Fire nation

**This is mine very first fanfict ever. I hope you will all like it.**

**Sadly, I don't own Avatar: The last airbender or any characters in this story.**

* * *

The small ocean waves hit the big Fire nation boat. A boy stood on the side of the boat, watching the water flow around it. He was an orphan. His parents died in front of his own eyes.

He still could see it all in front of his eyes. It was the worst thing he ever saw and ever see.

_Fire was everywhere. On the roofs, inside the houses and on people. People were sat on fire. Screaming. Dying. Crying. People where running away from the small village that was hidden under the flames._

_The boy turned his head to see his mother and a man with a sword, holding her by her hair. "No!" The brunette yelled, running after his mother. He must save her. _

_The boy ran up to his mother, tagging her my her hand. But his mother refused to go with him. Ran or just do anything. She just stood there with the men standing behind her and the sword to her neck._

_Blood. The brunette's eyes widened when he saw the blood trail down his mother neck. No. Not his mother. Not the person he loved the most. _

_Tears escaped the boy's eyes and he backed away. The man threw away his mother's body. The body hit the ground. A small paddle of blood grew under his mother's body._

_The boy choked back a sob. Then, a strong hand pulled him back. The boy turned his body around to see his father. Wounded, but still alive. "Ran! Get as far as you can from this place!" His father yelled. He pulled the boy into a hug. The boy sobbed and pulled away soon, more tears escaping the melted chocolate eyes._

_His father gave him a small smile, before turning away and running away from him. The boy stood there, wiping away the tears and turning around. He ran quickly away from the village, leaving behind everything he knew._

The boy stared quietly at the water. He was traveling into the Fire nation capital. He was found far away from the burning village by him and few other men dressed in red. The man who took him here is going to take him to the Fire nation. Not adopt. The boy refused.

General. Iroh was his name. He never though in his whole life that he will be taken to the Fire nation by the General. In other words, the son of the Fire Lord. Everything he knew about him, he knew from school.

The teacher said two or three things about him. But not more or less. The boy raised his head, staring at the almost red sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it child?"

A deep voice said behind him, walking to him slowly. The boy turned his head a little, but that was all. That man gave him a pair of pants and an old red shirt. He nodded his head a little, turning it back to the sunset.

"I suggest you don't really want to speak with me. But, knowing your name would be nice, child." The general said, standing next to him and putting a warm hand on his shoulder. The boy shook a little, but didn't pulled away. He looked at the old general who was looking at him with a smile.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand that it's very hard to deal with the pain of a lost family member. I've had lost my son few days ago." The general said. The boy shook his head. His family. They were dead. And this man, just wanted to fill up the emptiness in his heart.

"It's Jet. My name is Jet." The boy mumbled. The old General smiled and nodded his head. "What a wonderful name." Jet shook his head and stayed quite. The General frowned. "You must be cold. Go inside and have a cup of tea with the lieutenant. I think he will be glad to have company." Jet looked at the general.

Jet really didn't have anything against he cold weather. Maybe the fire benders did. "Come on." The general said, putting his warm hand behind the boy's back and leading him inside the boat.

The big metal door closed behind them, getting the hall what were walking thru a bit darker. The old general light a small flame in his hand, leading the boy thru the long hall, filled with doors by its side.

They walked thru the hall for few minutes, passing by so many doors and soldiers, that Jet would have to count them, he would still be here till his ninth birthday that were in December.

"Oh, and here we are." The general said, opening the door that lead to a big dark room that was light with candles.

"General?" A voice said, walking to him and bowing a little. "Is there anything you need from me?" The lieutenant asked, catching with the corner of his eye the young brunette who stood behind the old General.

"I need you to take care of Jet here. We will be home soon." The general said and smile, pushing Jet in front of him a little. "Lieutenant isn't a bad man. He will watch over you while I go watch out for the Fire nation land to show up."

Jet nodded with his head while the old general smiled and walked thru the door, not closing them.

"Come on kid. Have a sit there." The Lieutenant said, walking farther into a room and sitting on a box. There sat another three man, all looking at Jet. They started to whisper things to themself that formed into a sentence, 'Earth Kingdom peasant.'

Jet shock it off and walked to the soldiers, sitting on the cold metal floor since there was no more sitting place left. The soldiers stopped whispering and looked at Jet, giving him a couple of stares, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I think that you will feel pretty happy in the Fire nation palace. The royal family has two children. The prince is somewhat around your age. Or I think." The lieutenant said and rested his arms on his knees.

"How old are you, kid?" He asked, smiling a little. "I'm eight." Jet mumbled under his breath, crossing his legs and looked at the lieutenant who was somewhat in his 30's.

"The prince is seven. He is rather a lonely person. I think you two will be good friends." One soldier said, brushing his hair away from his face and walked to another soldier, who had called him and was sailing the boat.

"I don't want any new friends." Jet mumbled back, swirling a piece of grass between his teeth that he had found on his was away from the burning town. "I want my old friends back." Jet whispered and then get any reaction. All the soldiers continued to look at the one who was sailing the boat before he screamed, "we're here!"

Jet raised an eyebrow and looked to the soldier who was standing next to the one who was sailing the boat. The soldier picked him up on his back, pointing into the distance.

"The Fire nation."


	2. Palace

**I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Finally.

Jet was finally standing on the ground. It had only one problem. This wasn't his homeland. This was the Fire nation capital. The city the teacher said they should fear the most. Jet expected something else. Criminals. Dead bodies and very poor people begging for food from the Fire nation soldiers who would just beat them up.

But all Jet could see were happy people. They were living and not taking in that they live in the worst city in this goddamn world. Music played, children laughed and old people were sitting in tea shops and played Pai sho.

It was...Peaceful here.

"Welcome home, prince Iroh."

Jet looked in front of himself to see servants and soldiers bowing to them. Few yells of happiness could be heard from around them. "I suggest we move to the palace." One of them said and stood up, while the rest remained on their knees in front of them. "Prince Ozai is waiting for you. He would like to met his adopted nephew."

The servant said and bowed his head. Jet had an urge to scream that he wasn't adopted, but he remained quite, choosing that it was the best option. All servants stood up, smiling and walked to the carriage that stood there, two ostrich horses were attached to it.

One of the servants opened the door from the carriage, smiling and bowing his head, his left hand behind his back. Jet gave the servant a look and sat into the carriage. On the other side opened the doors too and the general sat inside, smiled and closed the door.

"Ah, I'm very happy to be back in the Fire nation. There is so much that I've had missed." Iroh said and smiled. He then took Jet's presence in and put a old shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright, child?" He asked and then carriage started moving. Jet sighed and looked out of a big hole that was in the door. The ship had sailed into a small port that was nearer to the capital instead to the large one that was ment for bigger ships.

And of course nothing was alright with him!

His parents were dead and not he is supposed to be stuck in the Fire nation capital and was expected to live in a same place were the Fire Lord lives. "Everything is fine. I just don't feel like talking." Jet mumbled, leaning on the frame and sighing.

"I just miss my homeland." Iroh shook his head sadly and smiled at Jet, his strong hand now in Jet's hair, brushing them a little. "I know you do, but trust me, you will love it here. I think you and Zuko will be good friends."

Iroh said and Jet raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who is Zuko? Is that the prince?" Jet asked and Iroh nodded with his head. "Yes, that is my nephew." Iroh said and Jet smiled a little. Only a little.

Jet sighed and closed his eyes and listened to the people laughing and welcoming them with yells of happiness. Jet gasped when a large bouquet hit his face, making him open his eyes in shock.

He rubbed his nose, the place where the bouquet hit him a little red. "Oh, I think that will be for me. Excuse me." Iroh said and took the bouquet, throwing it into the crowd. Jet blinked at him.

"Why did you throw it out of the window?" Jet asked and Iroh smiled. "I think some other people younger age will gladly accept this small gift." He said and relaxed, smiling.

Jet sighed and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He really didn't sleep much the last two weeks since his parents died. If he tried, he would have the same nightmare as always. His mother dying in front of his eyes and his village burning down with hundreds of people in it.

"If you are tired, you can just take a small nap. Nobody will mind." Iroh said and Jet just shook his head, sighing. "It's okay. I'm not tired." He lied, taking a deep breath and looking out of the window. His eyes caught a large building.

"What is that building?" Jet asked, seeing a large gate that was protecting the building. "That is the palace. Your future home." Jet's eyes widened. He never expected to live in such a large place. And this was a palace for spirit's sake! He grew up in a house made of bricks and mud!

"The rooms must be giant!" Jet awed, smirking. He chewed a little on the twig in his mouth, smiling.

There was silence for a while.

"Is it true that the Fire Lord is a bad person? Our teacher and my parents say he is a very bad person." Jet asked and looked at Iroh who just stared. "I can't answer you this. You will just have to find out yourself."

Jet sighed and nodded with his head.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Ah, some fresh air!"

Jet said to himself as he stepped into the garden. Iroh gave him a tour thru the large palace and some Fire nation clothes that had a belt to it and a Fire nation symbol in the middle of it that was covered in gold.

The palace was a lot bigger from nearer distance. Like a mountain! It had very big room. Some made for meditation and some for sleeping and servant. Some of them were libraries.

Iroh told him to go into a garden and stay there till he comes back for him. That he has to talk to the Fire Lord. That is was about him.

Jet smiled and looked around. The garden was large! It had few trees in it and bushes full of roses. A small lake was in the middle of the garden and a tree next to it. Jet then spotted a figure sitting next to it, feeding what looked like turtle ducks.

Jet smirked and got an idea. He quietly walked to the tree and climbed on it. From the branch he stood on, he could easily see that the figure was a male around his age. Could that be the prince? Jet smirked and swing his body down, hooking his legs on the branch, keeping himself from falling.

"What are you doing?"

Jet asked and made the smaller boy jump. "Azu- Wait, you aren't Azula!" The boy yelled and Jet raised an eyebrow, jumping down. "Of course not! Do I look like a girl to you?"

Jet said stubbornly, wrapping his arms around his chest and gave a stubborn face. The boy stared at him for a while before he asked, "why are you here? You aren't from the Fire nation royal family. I should probably call the guards." He said and turned on his heel, reading to run for the nearest guard he could find.

"WAIT! General Iroh took me here!" Jet yelled, grabbing the boy's wrist, making him turn around. The boy stared at him with confusion. "You're my new cousin that uncle wrote about in that letter, aren't you?" Jet nodded with his head. A smirk was on his face the whole time.

"Yup! That is me!" Jet laughed and held out a hand. "Name's Jet. And what's your name?" Jet asked and the boy smiled and shook Jet's hand.

"Zuko. My name is Zuko."

* * *

**Chapter 2! Great! Chapter 3 should be soon.**


End file.
